Sus ojos verdes
by juliadelg
Summary: Contiene spoilers de 11x10 . Podría vivir sin nada, podría vivir sus comics, sin sus shows de televisión, sin las películas, sin piernas ni brazos, pero no podría vivir sin esos ojos verdes.


-¿No estas triste de que no tengamos una gran fiesta?

-Relamente no , estoy contigo . Es perfecto.

La nota tan feliz , y sabe que ella realmente dice la verdad , no le importa que no tengan una gran boda , le importa estar con él. Tanto que es capaz de deshacer muchos de sus deseos para que el también este cómodo. Y en ese momento se siente tan desecho y egoísta. El la ama más que lo que quizás Amy imagine, que cualquiera de sus amigos imaginen , y se ha propuesto ser un mejor hombre muchas veces que han discutido . Entonces le dice que no pueden hacerlo asi . Y ella no lo entiende primero .

Sheldon le explica que ella es lo mejor que ha encontrado sin ni siquiera buscar y eso es un milagro le dice que incluso es mejor que la ciencia .Ella en otras palabras es lo mejor de su vida.

Y el quiere hacer todo bien , se imagina bailando a la envidia de todos sus amigos , se imagina bailando en un salón con ella con un vestido sencillo blanco y el en un traje , restrocede un poco y se imagina esperándola para dar el _si_ , el _si_ eterno .Y el beso .El primer beso de ellos como un matrimonio . Es asi como tiene que ser , tienen que mostrarle a sus familias , a sus amigos que se aman mas que cualquier persona pueda imaginar y que van a estar juntos toda la vida.

Ella le dice que también lo quiere hacer bien y le responde al final con esa sonrisa que lo derrite por dentro , esa exprecion de ella que logra que el mundo sea un mejor lugar y que podría revivir personas , el nunca se lo dijo aunque esta seguro que a Amy le encantaría escucharlo .Entonces se estira para alcanzar sus labios y ella hace lo mismo , Sheldon presiona sus ojos incapaz de creer la suerte que tiene , que tubo y que tendrá una vez que ella sea sus esposa .Es en los labios de Amy y en su ser ,la razón de que Sheldon supero cualquier mala idea de que el contacto humano era repugnante , o mejor dicho el contacto humano sigue siendo repugannte si no es con ella.

La idea se le cruza por la mente . _Quiere hacerle el amor_.

¡O por dios como quiere hacerlo! Pero aun dentro de el existe el Sheldon estricto, el Sheldon que no se deja manejar por impulsos humanos, impulsos sexuales, que cada noche lo despiertan con la idea de despertarla para conectar sus cuerpos .Ese Sheldon que en este momento como cada parte de su ser esta enamorado de ella. Entonces esa parte de él cede al deseo, porque… ¿Por qué no? porque no si se están por casar, porque no si se aman, porque no…

Entonces cuando finalmente llegan al departamento 4B, ese pequeño lugar que se ha transformado en su hogar. El luego de cerrar la puerta y trabarla con el pasador, le abraza por detrás y le besa el cuello. Amy se congela pero luego de segundos lo estira para darle más lugar y después se voltea.

-¿estás seguro?

En esos pequeños gestos, en esas miradas, es cuando no puede estar más seguro de que ella fue hecha para él, para nadie más. Como respuesta Sheldon le besa en los labios y la acerca a él con sus dos manos tomándola por la cintura. Luego de un instante le sostiene la mano para llevarla a la habitación y desvestirla.

Prenda por prenda se desnudan mientras sus labios se conectan cada vez que una vestimenta es tirada suavemente al suelo, porque esta vez no tienen tiempo de pensar en doblarlas .El la empuja mientras la sujeta por la espalda para que su cabeza quede cómodamente en la almohada, y luego esparce leves besos por el cuerpo de Amy. Las manos de Sheldon le acarician el busto. Después de un instante sujeta su miembro para ubicarlo dentro de ella y…

Vuelve a desaparecer , vuelve a ver un mundo donde no existen más personas que ellos dos .Cada vez que lo hacen no se explica cómo puede pasar eso si él sabe que no es posible .Pero la ciencia no es exacta siempre ¿o no? Siente que cada gemido de ella le alimenta su ser para no parar nunca. Por la mente se le pasan imágenes de la primera vez que estuvieron juntos y de cómo se sintió tan correcto. Ella entregándose a él en absoluta confianza y Sheldon grabando cada segundo para tenerlo en mente un año.

Un frenesí le empieza a latir, y siente que el de ella está por llegar también, Sheldon la abraza tan fuerte mientras ella enrolla sus piernas y lo sujeta por la espalda para que sus cuerpos estén lo más juntos posibles. Acelera sus movimientos y explota gritando su nombre .

-¡Amy!

Su respiración, es tan cortada que tampoco entiende como es capaz de besarla y no morir. Es como si ella fuera su máquina de oxígeno .Sin embargo sigue moviendo sus caderas dentro de ella. 1, 2,3… y ahí le escucha. Amy grita su nombre y Sheldon puede jurar que con solo escucharla así, tan exaltada tan ella, le dio otro orgasmo.

Permanecen agitados, sin tener idea de cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pero ni siquiera les importa. Sheldon desentierra su cabeza del cuello de ella solo para besarla en la boca .Ubica su frente sobre la de Amy.

-te amo tanto- le confiesa.

-yo también te amo tanto –Amy le responde mientras mueve sus manos para acariciarle su rostro.

Podría vivir sin nada, podría vivir sus comics, sin sus shows de televisión, sin las películas, sin piernas ni brazos, pero no podría vivir sin esos ojos verdes.

* * *

 ** _¡Ha pasado un tiempo! … ¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**


End file.
